


Prompts for the Snarts!

by FireSoul



Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I listen to a lot of country music, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Memories, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: One shots all about our favorite Snart siblings, with a few guest appearances of course.





	1. One Hell of a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is inspired by the Chuck Wicks song "Stealing Cinderella". It was prompted by misscrazyfangirl321 who requested "flashbacks" involving a Snart ship, which I chose Goldenatom for because I really like the idea of them together.

Ray Palmer is no stranger to feeling nervous.

He’s felt nervous plenty of times throughout his life. His first science fair, his first day of college, the day he officially signed the paperwork that started Palmer Tech, and a countless number of times since joining The Legends. But nothing compares to this. Of all the risks he’s taken as a Legend, of all the potentially dangerous situations he’s rushed head first into without a second thought, none of them are as frightening as this one.

Gulping down his fear he raises his fist to knock, but before he can so much as touch the door it slides open, revealing a bewildered looking Leonard Snart.

“Uh…” he stammers, unsure of how to explain his presence just outside the other man’s bedroom.

“Whatever you need Raymond, I’ll be back in a few minutes, Sara wants me help her sort out something from the last mission.” Snart explains, pushing past him so that he can move down the hall.

“But,” Ray finds himself stammering out before he can think better of it, as well as chasing the other man down the hall. “I… I kind of need to talk to you about something.”

“Is Lisa ok?” He asks, though he appears to be only mildly concerned. Lisa joined The Legends just over a year ago and the two of them have been together almost since the beginning, a relationship the older Snart sibling has made clear he isn’t thrilled about.

Ray is pretty sure it’s all just a part of his cold act; pretty sure.

That doesn’t make this any less nerve wracking.

“Yeah, Lisa, Lisa’s fine.” He stops to clear his throat, and while he’s sure his friend has noticed his unease it doesn’t stop him from waving him off.

“Then like I said, I’ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable.”

With that said he turns back towards the direction of Sara’s room, and so with the nerves settling in even deeper Ray heads back for the room they just left.

He considers not going inside, he has almost never been in Snart’s room and never once without the other man present. He’s terrified of accidently touching the wrong thing or something like that, but then again he is equally afraid of looking like a fool sitting on the floor of the hall for who knows how long. So it’s with a deep breath that he enters through the still open door, his movements stiff as though he’s expecting Snart to materialize and demand to know what he is doing in his room.

The room is clean; of course, because where Lisa is more than content to allow her laundry to pool over her floor her brother doesn’t have so much as a sock littering his space. The desk is a little more overrun, but it’s organized, and his bed is neatly made.

Though, there is something on the bed.

Approaching against his better judgment, and glancing twice back over his shoulder to be sure that Snart hasn’t returned yet, Ray notices that the object is a pocket photo album, and it’s open.

The picture is of a little girl, who he soon recognizes as Lisa, and it brings a smile to his face.

She can’t be any older than three, and she’s beaming at the camera with a toothy grin that spreads all the way to her rosy cheeks, her long hair failing in tight curls along her shoulders and a cheap Cinderella dress hanging off her tiny frame.

The next picture is also of Lisa, though a little older this time, and standing next to a pink My Little Pony bike that probably could’ve fallen apart right under her. He thumbs through the album, smiling at each new picture of Lisa as it’s revealed. There are quite a few of her in pajamas, some smiling and some looking rather annoyed. There’s one where she has an empty popsicle stick in her hand and blue dye smeared all over her face.

“She really is something, isn’t she?”

Ray nearly jumps at the sound of Snart’s voice, and he turns around with every intention of apologizing profusely, but when he sees the amused smirk on the other man’s face he calms, realizing that he hasn’t overstepped.

“Yeah,” he agrees, chuckling as he thumbs through to the next page of the album and it shows him an image of his beloved girlfriend at probably the age of twenty and posing with what he can only assume is her first motorcycle. “She is quite a woman.”

He regrets the words the moment they’re out of his mouth, his eyes settling on a now very unamused Snart. He hadn’t meant the words like that, in any sort of suggestive way that is. He isn’t sure if he can recover from something like this, especially not once Snart comes into the room, pace a touch more slow and sauntering than usual.

He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t dare to so much as breath as his girlfriend’s older brother comes and plucks the photo album from his hands, flipping carefully through it.

“Mom liked taking pictures,” he says eventually, almost like he were discussing the weather and not the pieces of his past that he usually keeps under lock and key.

“Of course, she didn’t take any of these.”

Ray nods; he knows that, Lisa’s told him. Their mom left when she was only two, she hardly remembers her at all.

“After she left…” Snart continues, like he knows he doesn’t have to explain any of this, but he’s going to anyway, because he wants to, and suddenly Ray realizes that his friend knows exactly why it is that he’s here.

“Dear old dad went off the deep end, and got rid of most of her pictures.” He continues, and Ray listens attentively. Lisa’s already told him this before, but with it now coming from Leonard, it’s just as important that he pay attention.

“The ones he didn’t destroy were the ones that had long been stored away, they were before Lisa was born. As she got older she wanted pictures too, so she asked me to take some.

 

* * *

 

_He shouldn’t be doing this._

_That was all he could think as he walked into Lisa’s room with mom’s old camera. Dad will lose it if he catches them, and he’ll pay the price, but…_

_“Lenny!” Lisa’s impatient whine came from her room. “Come on! Take my picture!”_

_He had to smile at the sight of her as he rounded the corner, standing excitedly in the middle of her floor in her new Halloween costume. She’d insisted on going as Cinderella this year and she, apparently, needed it documented._

_“Ok, ok,” he gave into her, like he always did and still does. “But you better smile, cause we only have enough film for one picture.”_

* * *

 

_She had given him the biggest smile she could that day, and he was trying to bring that out of her again._

_“Come on Lisa,” He prompted her, picking her bike up and doing his best to get it standing on it’s own. “You can’t give up yet.”_

_“Can too,” she muttered, still on the ground. “It’s a dumb bike anyway.”_

_He frowned, she wasn’t wrong._

_This was the first time dad has gone to jail since she was a baby. She’s been miserable all week and him and grandpa have tried everything to bring her out of it, including getting her a bike._

_Ok, it isn’t a new bike, but they can’t exactly afford a new bike while trying to get dad out of jail._

_“Come on,” he tried again, “When you’re bigger you’ll want to see a picture of the first day you tried riding a bike._

_She glanced at him curiously, and he was nearly sure she would just blow him off again, but she didn’t. She got to her feet with a huff and posed for the picture._

* * *

 

Leonard beams as he flips through the album, remembering all the pictures he and his grandfather took of Lisa when she was little, until he finally comes across his favorite, stuck in the middle of the album, and stops Raymond from turning the page.

 

* * *

 

_“Where did you learn this?” He asked, though he wasn’t sure he really wanted an answer. Lisa was only nine, it wasn’t like a boy could’ve taught her how to dance while he was away in Juvie, but it wasn’t like grandpa was exactly in walking shape much during these days, never mind dancing._

_Of course, his sister only giggled at him and adjusted his hold on her waist, which for the record he had to stoop low to reach but she didn’t seem to notice._

_“Rosa taught me, she takes lessons.”_

_Ah yes, that explained so much._

_So, after accepting that his fourth grade sister had apparently learned to ballroom dance from one of her friends, he kept his mouth shut and allowed her to “correct” his form._

_He wasn’t planning on going to his prom, for the record. He couldn’t have cared less about it if he tried, but Lisa wanted him to go. As soon as she found the crumpled flyer sticking out of his backpack she’d been relentlessly pestering him about going. So, here he stood in the living room, wearing grandpa’s old suit while Lisa had her best dress left over from last Easter, insistent that they look the part while she “taught” him how to dance._

_He should’ve known grandpa would bring out the camera._

* * *

 

“I can see her doing that,” Ray chuckles after Snart finishes his story behind the picture, “Lisa spending her recess as a kid learning how to ballroom dance.”

Snart rolls his eyes, but he also laughs a genuine laugh, one Ray doesn’t think he’s ever heard before.

That’s when it sets in; that Snart really does know why he’s here, and for some reason he has decided not to kill him.

He must sense this revelation, because in a very un-Snart-like and yet still somehow extremely Snart-like fashion his friend clasps him on the shoulder and holds his gaze for a moment.

“You’ll take care of her?” He asks, and Ray nods, fully aware that his expression is nothing short of pleading but he doesn’t care.

Snart smirks at that, and then looks past him.

“I know you’re out there train wreck,” he calls, and so Ray turns around, bewildered, while the door opens and Lisa comes rushing in.

A part of him is hurt, because he had wanted the proposal to be a surprise and he had hoped he could at least get Snart’s blessing without his girlfriend finding out. But of course she found out, Leonard Snart raised her after all. Besides, he can’t really be hurt, not when he’s watching her rush her brother in a grateful hug. He has to smile, his fingers still lingering on the now discarded photo album.

_“If he gives me a hard time, I can’t blame the fella._

_I’m the one whose stealing Cinderella.”_


	2. My Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thegreatestoutsider asked for prompt "forced to watch" for our Snart siblings!

She doesn’t want to open her eyes.

Each morning the sun comes shining through those faded pink curtains that she hates and loves with equal fervor, and each morning she squeezes her eyelids tighter in hopes that she can go back to sleep and escape the world for only five more minutes. But she can’t, there are things to be done.

Rolling herself over the side of her almost too small, definitely too broken, bed Lisa stretches out and rubs at her eyes. The floorboards creak under her toes as she makes way for the stairs, and she marvels at how she ever managed to sneak out of this house. She catches herself holding her breath as she begins her descent down the stairs just like every morning, and just like every morning that breath escapes in a disappointed sigh once she gets low enough to see into the living room.

Nothing has changed.

She can’t figure out why she ever expects it to. She knows better than to honestly believe that miraculously one morning she is going to wake up and not see her brother’s comatose body laid out on their childhood couch.

She doesn’t bother with being quiet any more as she pads over to him and claims her seat on the ottoman, the old leather crinkling under her weight and a few more pieces flaking onto the floor.

“Morning Lenny,” she says softly, her voice sounding tired and hopeless even to her own ears.

She still smiles, reaching out and combing her fingers through his hair. It’s starting to grow out, just a little, if he doesn’t wake up soon then she is going to have to cut it.

She starts her routine the same way that she does every morning, by checking for his pulse. It’s a relief every time when she finds it beating steadily under her fingertips. Next she reaches for the basket she’s been keeping next to the couch, the woven wood deteriorating after so many years but it’s still usable for her purposes. She’s careful as she moves for the gauze pad on the right side of his face, her actions slow and meticulous as she lifts up the tape holding it there. She tries not to think about how Lenny never reacts to it, no matter how harshly the tape pulls at his skin.

“Your burns are getting better,” she notes, tossing the used gauze into the wastebasket she’s been keeping nearby before gently running her fingertips over the surface of the burn. “This one’s starting to look like it might not even scar.”

Her mouth turns to a firm, remorseful line at the sound of her own words.

* * *

 

_She’s screaming. The tears are streaming down her face as she watches dad bring his belt down on Lenny’s back. Dad says that if Lenny’s going to get in the way of her lessons then she has to watch his. It finally stops, after more lashes than she thought he would get, and dad throws Lenny to the floor at her feet. With a squeak of his name she moves to help him sit, even if he is already doing it on his own._

_Dad snarls that they’re both “useless little shits,” and then turns for his chair, all while Lenny is wiping away his tears._

_“It’s ok Lisa,” he whispers so only she hears, “That belt’s so old, it might not even scar.”_

* * *

 

Her lips are still set in a frown as she moves for his left hand, which is by far where the worst of his burns lie.

“Some day you’re gonna wake up Lenny,” she muses while she carefully undoes all the tape and bandages around his fingers, a paper towel on her lap ready to catch the drips of blood that just never seem to stop coming. “And you’re going to tell me how you did all this to yourself.”

That will be an interesting story, she’s sure of it. She’s been wracking her brain for over two weeks now, trying to think how it could’ve happened. He was supposed to be off with Mick on a time traveling spaceship, and yet somehow in all the chaos of Zoom letting an entire dimension’s worth of metas loose in the center of town he dropped out of the sky. Just fell out of thin air and landed on a car roof, not even ten feet away from her, looking like he’d fallen straight out of a fire that wasn’t there.

She thought about brining him to S.T.A.R. Labs but they clearly have a lot going on as it is. Besides, she thinks as she finishes with his hand and begins pushing up his shirt, he wouldn’t have wanted them to see this.

There are so many scars that litter his torso, even more on his back, and she knows the story behind each and every one of them.

A whipping for the blueprints she colored on.

A bottle for the cigarettes she threw away.

A fire poker for the coins she stole off the kitchen counter.

There are more, ones that were his own fault in Lewis’ eyes, but none that he deserves.

She has her share of scars too, but nowhere near as many as him. He’d always take her “lessons” when he could, even if Lewis made the punishment worse. She always had to watch, maybe Lewis thought it would make her feel guilty, but Lenny would always find words to ease her mind.

She sighs as she finishes with the new burns that run up his side, worse on the right rather than the left. He has always been taking care of her, taking care of him is the least she can do.


End file.
